


Mother Knows Best

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: 087. She,  Cloudia, realizes something is wrong.





	Mother Knows Best

Chapter one: Mother knows best.

Cloudia, never really took to her role as mother, protecting her investment , sure, playing the part of wife to stay up above, no problem, but actually being mothering was not in her hand and the deck of cards Cloudia played with lacked any love or affection. What Cloudia lacked in parental instincts was made up for with cunning and intelligence. Cloudia stayed off any other Demons Radar, Cloudia made sure to choose someone who wouldn’t be missed as her meat suit. Cloudia’s child her Mischief, was also intelligent, he never called Cloudia pretty, or beautiful, like the puppies told their mother, Mischief saw her real face. Her Mischief never bugged Cloudia about hurts and needing attention, he had his pretend father, his Brother, and the puppies for that. He knew her, and so when he said Cloudia changed into an ugly woman, who paid a little too much attention to him, Cloudia listened. That day Cloudia called a hunter for help, and made her Mischief remember his brother’s cell phone number. That week Cloudia also stole a cell phone for her son, and forced the only puppy worthy, in Cloudia’s eyes at least, to programme the phone with emergency contacts. Peter was cautious but did as told knowing it was a good idea. Cloudia started finding time lost, and her son hiding in the oddest of places. Cloudia noticed bruises on her Mischiefs arms, and the last straw was Cloudia finding herself in the middle of pushing her Mischief down the stairs. Reflecting inwards mentally usually tortured the soul any demon was trapping, but it backfired this time, instead of a poor trapped soul of a Junkie Cloudia took over, Cloudia found out that the Junkie was a Nephilim whose Grace was burning up. 

 

She, that nameless worthless human, saw Cloudia’s son and his bright strong shining light, She saw Cloudia’ s Mischiefs grace and wanted it for herself, She tried to kill it out of him. She was not very nice, She was burning up her Grace faster and faster. She wasn’t even grateful that Cloudia was the reason She didn’t blow up. 

 

Cloudia hated her nameless meat suit, so cloudia went to her husband, and told him ‘She is trying to kill our son, and She won’t give up’ Cloudia was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia commonly known as Picks disease. 

 

She was furious, and Cloudia was happy, that their time with mischief was now observed by a live in nurse. 

 

Cloudia liked her nurse, Melissa McCall was a lovely woman, and her crooked jawed son was a perfect playmate for her little Mischief, Cloudia was a perfect housewife who loved that her child would have a playmate during this difficult time. 

 

She on the other hand hated it as She knew her time was running short, She needed to steal the grace soon, and so while Cloudia fought to contain the Soul or at least preserve the meat suit long enough to survive the fall out. She plotted and planned how to get alone with the little monster with the Grace that was so strong, and a soul able to contain it. She succeeded three months later, Three long months, not even realizing that lasting that long in itself was a miracle once an Angels grace started to burn a humans soul up. She waited until the other Kid was at his fathers for the weekend, She knocked that pesky nurse out, She forced the Brat who had the Grace and soul She needed into the tub and held him under, She watched as the bubbles disappeared and the child lay still in the bathtub, She got to excited though, and She lost control of the body She shared with the Demon who used her body as a playground. 

 

Cloudia was in a panic pulling up her Mischief out of the water. Cloudia prayed for the first time in her life not even sure it would work. Cloudia used her powers and instead of strangling someone, tried to force air into the tiny body, Cloudia rocked her son and pleaded with Michael to show up, finally her mischief threw up water, and Michael never showed up. Cloudia told Mischief to phone everyone, and to place salt in a ring around Cloudia who locked herself in her blue jeep. Noah, her pretend husband told her to leave the car, Cloudia refused absolutely not until Dean or the Hales came. Unsurprisingly it was Talia who showed up first and escorted Cloudia to the hospital, where Cloudia was committed. Cloudia told Talia that She needed to be killed no matter what. Everyone, including Dean who showed up a few hours later, agreed that Cloudia should stay earthbound as long as possible. Cloudia thought that this was a mistake, actually knew it was, but didn’t argue loving the blue skies of earth, and her freedom too much. 

 

She continued to plot, and make plans, and She screeched bloody murder at the brat with the grace when he was forced to say “hi” to Cloudia.

 

Cloudia waited it out praying to Michael about what the Nephilim was plotting, telling him She better be praying to her Angel parent that She ends up in heaven because if She found herself in hell, Cloudia would be going with her, and She will have her own personal rack, and Cloudia will make her pay over and over again for hurting her Mischief. 

Cloudia Cackled making the night staff believe that it was really She in the room, but Michael finally got back to Cloudia in the meat suit of a young boy, saying ‘your … Meat Suit will go to hell, Uriel, it’s father, cares not about his spawn that He made a mistake and She is an abomination’ that was all he said before flying off to who knows where. Cloudia now just had to wait for the day her exorcism came, taunting She, because no matter what She lost.


End file.
